Fortress Watch
Fortress Watch is Fighting game crossover developed by Valve and published by Blizzard Studios between Valve's Team Fortress 2 game and Blizzard Studios Overwatch, released for the PS4, Xbox One and PC. It's know to implement a very unexpected genre for the two games that are basically First-person shooters, in this case being a fighting game like Street Fighter and King Fighters. While reactions have been divisive in regards to the genre, it nonetheless proved to be a very innovative and impressive game experience implemented for the game. Story Merasmus is now quite bored with the usual banter between RED and BLU teams so now he decided that both need new challenges to be faced so he can have more fun in watching them being pummeled to dust. Little did he know, however, is that the universe he would attempt to fuse contains fighters far more experienced and wiser that he could expect, and they're just simple ordinary super fighters the RED and BLU teams are expected to face, they are the legendary Overwatch. Thus, a great battle between the two universes will begin. Gameplay The gameplay shares some similarities between Street Fighter and King of Fighter XIV, in which you can use a different set of combos towards the opponent. You can fight either with 1 on 1 battle or even a tag battle. A special feature with each of these different types of fighting experiences comes in that the 1 on 1 battle is fought in a 2D environment similar to the Street Fighter games while the Tag battle is fought with a 3D environment is fought with a Tekken style gameplay. The fighters have their own kinds of special moves, there's the Whooping Beatdown move in which the character executes it's ultimate attack, the Overwatch characters WHBE are similar to the Ultimates but with a long string of combos being used before using their iconic move while the Team Fortress characters have unique ones made for the game. The other is the UBER-TECHNIQUE which is similar to the X-Factor of Marvel Vs Capcom 3, in which a fighter is powered up for a limited amount of time only this time the player also gains a special move which is similar to the critical finish of Soul Calibur but is done by doing a long string of combos towards the opponent until it reaches it's maximum limit. The layout of the stage can also vary between single and tag battle. In single, the stage takes place mostly in a normal street or outside of a complex building, while tag battles take place in a much larger layout, with hazards and stage traps present on the map. You can also transition between a different side of the map to another section, which can also change the type of environment the characters are fighting in, mostly to a 3D to a 2D type of gameplay, even in Tag Battle. Characters There are 21 characters in the game, 9 from each universe, including a guest from their respective companies (Left 4 Dead for Valve, Starcraft for Blizzard) and the final boss; Merasmus. There are voice actors included in English, Latin American Spanish, European Spanish, Japanese and French available for the characters respectively. Team Fortress 2 (Valve) * Scout (Nathan Vetterlein/Enzo Fortuny/Dani Albiac/Kaito Ishikawa/Maël Davan-Soulas) * Soldier (Rick May/Salvador Delgado/Vicente Gil/Tarusuke Shingaki/Patrick Bethune) * Pyro (Dennis Bateman) * Demoman (Gary Schwartz/Gerardo Alonso/Francesc Rocamora/Takehito Koyasu/ Pierre Alam) * Heavy (Gary Schwartz/Gerardo Vasquez/Ricky Coello/Hisao Egawa/Thierry Mercier) * Engineer (Grant Goodeve/Idzi Dutkiewicz/Pepe Antequera/Mahito Oba/Jean Marc Delhausse) * Medic (Robin Atkin Dowes/Daniel Abundis/Ricky Coello/Hochu Otsuka/Martial Le Minoux) * Sniper (John Patrick Lowrie/Gerardo Reyero/Ramón Rocabayera/Tessho Genda/ Patrick Borg) * Spy (Dennis Bateman/Germán Fabregat/Aleix Estadella/Toshiyuki Morikawa/Serge Thiriet) * Coach (Left 4 Dead 2) (Ike Amadi/Victor Hugo Aguilar/Alfonso Valles/Shota Yamamoto/Philippe Dumond) Overwatch (Blizzard) * Tracer (Cara Theobold/Analiz Sanchez/ Ana de Castro/Emiri Kato/Dorothée Pousséo) * Reindhardt (Darin de Paul/Humberto Solorzano/Antonio García/Kenji Nomura/Patrice Mellenec) * Bastion (N/A) * Junkrat (Chris Pason/Alfonso Obregon/César Díaz/Hiroki Goto/Stéphane Ronchewski) * Zarya (Dolya Gavanski/Laura Torres/María Jesús Varona/Mitsuki Saiga/Alexia Lunel) * Torbjörn (Keith Silverstein/Arturo Mercado/Carlos Ysbert/Binbin Takaoka/José Luccioni) * Mercy (Lucie Pohl/Circe Luna/Adelaida López/Sayaka Ohara/Sybille Tureau) * Widowmaker (Chloé Hollings (Both English and French)/ Erica Edwards/Conchi López/ Shizuka Ito) * Genji Shimada (Gaku Space/Oscar Flores/Fran Jiménez/Yoshihisa Kawahara/Bernard Gabay) * Nova Terra (Starcraft) (Grey DeLisle/Cristina Fernandez/Gema Carballedo/Fumiko Orikasa/Carole Baillien) Merasmus (Nolan North/Arturo Mercado Jr./Abraham Aguilar/Wataru Takagi/Jérémie Covillault) Stages * Badlands (TF2) * Thunder Mountain (TF2) * Sawmill (TF2) * Nucleus (TF2) * Administrator Office (TF2) * Hanamura (Overwatch) * Temple of Anubis (Overwatch) * Numbani (Overwatch) * Lijang Tower (Overwatch) * Hollywood (Overwatch) Category:Crossover Fighting Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Valve Category:Blizzard Category:Fighting games Category:Loco's Games